The Chronicles of Eveil: Part 2
by SHADOWX945ELITE
Summary: Eveil, fresh from the planet of Icharase embarks on a journey to find the second great weapon. The only thing standing in his way is a colony world of the Tau Empire, a Farseer of Ulthwe and of course Felix Broadman. Sequel to: "The Chronicles of Eveil"
1. Prologue

The Chronicles of Eveil

The finding of the Scythe of Nurgle

Prologue

Eveil looked upon the deceased bodies of the Tau warriors. They had been a challenge compared to the battle he had fought in space. He had completely obliterated the Tau fleet with his beloved ship, his tool of destruction. The Tau armour was strong, but not strong enough to protect them from the armour piercing rounds of the autocannon wielded by the daemonic warrior that had cut them down with such ease. Weaponry was where the Tau's skills really lie. It was the weapons of the Tau that had caused Eveil the trouble. It had been painful taking the plasma rounds, but he was not dead, oh not dead, for he had a task to complete before he could die, he had to finish what he started, and destroy Felix Broadman! He looked up into the sky to see thousands of tiny explosions, shipwrecks falling from space. The huge behemoths crashed onto the planet's surface causing massive explosions, the mighty buildings burned and smashed. It had begun!


	2. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Eveil

The finding of the Scythe of Nurgle

Chapter 1: The Greater Good

Kor Haun looked over the holographic image. Things were not going well. The orbital defences were being hammered. The huge behemoth of a ship that had emerged over their well-defended planet of Malaher had crushed almost every single speck of resistance. Even the orbital city had been destroyed. A squadron consisting of twenty Protectors and a Custodian was en-route to combat the huge ship. This monster of a vessel emerged from the warp without warning and immediately set about laying waste to everything in its path. For reasons unknown, it was killing everything. Suddenly, Kor Haun's communication device began to flash, signalling that someone was attempting to contact him on his own private channel. He answered the call.

"This is Tau fire warrior Mor'ka requesting immediate backup. I don't know what it is but it's eating through our squad's like nothing I've ever layed eyes on!"

"Slow down," requested Kor Haun. "Why have you signalled me personally?"

"I needed this message to get to you as quickly as possible. As you are the head of this planet and commander of all on it I need for you to know now."

"Know what, that you need reinforcements? Don't worry I'll send them right away."

"No! Not that commander, I need you to know that we've found the artefact, the one the Eldar was talking about."

"What!"

"It matches the description of the daemon blade perfectly."

"And where is the daemonic weapon of which the Farseer warned us of?"

"The monster bares it."

"What monster?" Kor Haun asked confused.

"The creature that has so easily swept through our defences, that is the mo… Wait! I see it, it's coming for us. Fire, fire, let it know the power of the Tau! Now, burn it with pla… arghhh!"

"Nooooo!" Kor Haun lowered his head and dropped the device. He turned around. "Give me the exact coordinates of fire warrior Mor'ka, immediately!" bellowed Kor Haun at one of the officers inside the command outpost.

"Yes commander."

…

Eveil continued to fire, his autocannon tearing through the Tau armour as if it were paper. He saw one of their so called "fire warriors" shouting orders, telling the soldiers to fire. He raised his arm and fired a huge bolt of plasma, the barrel of the cannon glowing red hot. The ball of energy moved through the air, what appeared to be lightning shooting from the surface of the glowing sphere of energy. It smashed into the fire warrior, sending him backwards. The Tau's feet were thrown into the air before the fire warrior's back collided with the ground, making a loud cracking sound. The insolent Tau had just enough time to let out a pain induced scream before practically melting! Eveil carried on firing, stopping for nothing, everything would die, and he would make sure of it. Suddenly a loud roar sounded through the city streets that had become Eveil's killing ground. Eveil turned around to see one of the Tau's Kroot mercenaries atop a mighty green beast. With a simple gesture the alien drove the beast onward into a frenzied charge. The beast roared, building up what seemed like an unstoppable momentum. Eveil reached over his head with his left arm and pulled the legendary weapon from the holder on his back. As the beast drew nearer Eveil moved the blade to his left side as to strike in a horizontal arc. The great beast boosted its speed even further and Eveil in kind swung his blade. The shimmering daemon weapon collided with the rough flesh of the great Krootox war beast. The sword sliced through the thick hide with ease, and even the great speed that drove this unstoppable force halted instantly the moment the sword cut into the deep flesh of the monster. The sword sliced all the way through the Kroot beast and the rider found his mighty steed falling flat onto the ground. The Kroot alien leapt from the carcass whose blood was spilled upon the daemonic blade. The xeno sprinted away from the Obliterator, attempting an escape, but it could not escape Eveil's wrath. An autocannon round punched into the alien's back and out through its chest. Blood exploded from the torso of the Kroot as it dropped to its knees. It opened its maw and blood poured from it, spilling onto the Tau road. The thing gurgled before it's upper body too fell to the ground. Eveil laughed at the insolence of the xeno, before placing the sword back onto his back. He turned and saw a group of Tau fire warriors preparing a blockade about 100 metres from him.

"Insolent fools! What do they believe they will achieve by doing that?" Eveil knew that the item would be easy to obtain if its defenders continued to do this. Suddenly a pair hammerhead gunships soared into view, laying down a barrage of alien rounds upon Eveil. He crouched and put his head down as the plasm collided with the ground, exploding in plasma. Chunks of earth flew into the air. Eveil rose, unharmed, the gunships hovered in their position, getting ready to fire again. Eveil raised his arm and prepared his lascannon.

"Ha, ha, ha. Now you die!"

…

A hole in warpspace opened up above the planet of Malaher releasing from its chaotic realm _The_ _Incredulous_.

"Captain, status report." Ordered general Felix Broadman. He looked out of the observation window and saw the fires in space as _The Massacre_ destroyed the Tau defences. "In the name of the Emperor! It's already here!"

"All systems running General, everything is fine. Tell me, who is already here?"

"The creature that followed us from Icherase, it beat us here. Do you have any idea how that ship got our coordinates?"

"I'm not sure." Stated the Captain.

"Well however it got here I think it would be best to shoot and ask questions later!" said Sergeant Major Tallarius.

"Good point old friend. Captain, do you think you could lend our Tau comrades a little fire support."

"I'm sorry General, but did you just ask me to help the Tau?" asked the Captain in surprise.

"Yes. They may not be part of the Imperium, but we are all allies against Chaos."

"Well said General, arming weapons now."

"Send us down to the planet, I want to see what's going on down there."

"Of course General," said the Captain, readying the ship.

"Is this really wise General, I mean, after what happened on Icheras we have few men, barely even a handful!" stated Tallarius.

"I know our numbers are thin Sergeant, but we are the only two that will be going down there."

"My apologies, but surely that means we cannot win."

"It's not about winning, it's about striking fast and getting a better look at what we're facing."

"I understand my lord."

…

Eveil fired his lascannon, immediately penetrating the armour of the hammerhead. The resulting explosion of plasma was cataclysmic, the hammerhead was completely destroyed. Eveil aimed his lascannon at the second of the gunships, firing immediately, but the Tau ship swerved to the side and the blast from the obliterator's weapon merely scratched the hull. The hammerhead fired immediately, the weapon hitting home. It tore through Eveil's armour, throwing him back. It continued its suppressive fire, pinning Eveil in his position. It charged its railgun. Eveil attemted to rise and fire back, but the weapons fire was too powerful. It tore through his armour, not killing him but causing him serious pain. The railgun charge was complete and the hammerhead fired its destructive weapon, the recoil pushing it nearly ten metres backward. The blast hit Eveil, it was a direct hit. Eveil's body lay in a crater, blue smoke rising from his armour. His eyes were closed and he was still. Suddenly, his eyes flashed open, he clambered up and stared at the gunship. Its guns began to rotate, ready to fire. As quick as a flash Eveil raised his arm and fired his lascannon. The blast immediately shot right through the Tau vehicle, emerging on through the rear armour of the gunship. As it exploded in a blast of plasma Eveil turned his attention to the fire warriors who raised their pulse rifles the moment they sensed Eveil acknowledging them. Eveil marched towards the Tau and raised his right arm. The sound of his autocannon preparing to spill more blood could be heard.

"None shall survive!"

…

The Valkyrie touched down on the planet, unloading General Felix Broadman and Sergeant Major Tallarius. Tallarius held a hellgun, with a combat knive attached to his belt while the General chose to wield a sword and a bolt pistol. The Valkyrie lifted off, abandoning the General and his friend until they rendezvoused back in two hours. Everywhere they looked was barren, not a single Tau could be seen. The buildings appeared empty and some had collapsed or were on fire. Huge wrecked ships could be seen where the damaged buildings were.

"Where are all the xenos?" asked Tallarius.

"Probably off fighting the thing we saw on Icherase," answered the General. "Wherever they are, I have a feeling it won't be long before we find what we're looking for!


End file.
